goanimate_v20fandomcom-20200213-history
The Queen's Corgi
| producer = Ben Stassen | writer = | starring = | music = Ramin Djawadi | cinematography = | editing = | studio = | distributor = Belga Films 20th Century Fox (International) Lionsgate (UK) Media Asia Group (HK) | released = | runtime = 85 minutes | country = Belgium | language = English | budget = $20 million | gross = $25 million }} The Queen's Corgi is an English-Language Belgian animated feature film produced by nWave Pictures. The film is directed by Ben Stassen and Vincent Kesteloot, and written by John R. Smith and Rob Sprackling. It is based on Queen Elizabeth II and her corgis' friendship. The film follows a corgi named Rex, who gets lost and tries to find his way home. Plot Rex is the Queen's favourite corgi and lives with his three other corgi companions a life of luxury at the Buckingham Palace. On a visit made by President Donald Trump with his wife Melania Trump and their own (fictional) dog Mitzi, the Queen suggests that perhaps one of her corgis might prove to be a suitable mate for Mitzi, who chooses Rex, who is not pleased at all at the prospect of marrying Mitzi. After Rex evades her multiple times, Mitzi eventually chases him into the dining hall where he accidentally bites the president, deeply angering the Queen. Rex, feeling ashamed of having embarrassed the Queen, is consoled by Charlie, another of the Queen's corgis who is secretly jealous of Rex's position. Luring him outside the palace with the false promise that the pope in the Vatican is looking for dogs, Charlie disposes Rex's collar and Rex leaves the palace, Charlie then leads Rex into a river with the intention of drowning him. Rex is then saved by a man who takes him to an animal shelter. There, Rex's mannerisms at first alienate him from the other dogs, but after some time he soon makes friends and also falls in love with Wanda, a fellow inmate. Initially wary of Rex, she soon also develops feelings for him. This raises the ire of Tyson, a former fighting dog, who also has feelings for Wanda and runs the kennel. Rex eventually convinces the other dogs to join forces against Tyson and together they manage to overwhelm him. Alongside his new friends and Wanda, Rex returns to the palace; however, the guards do not recognize him and throw him out of the palace as Charlie has managed to convince the Queen that Rex was killed by foxes. Still, with the help of his friends, Rex sneaks inside the palace where everybody tries to prevent Charlie from becoming top dog. However, Charlie manages to trap Rex and Wanda inside a fire. With help from Rex, Wanda manages to escape the fire, and rallies her friends in time to save Rex from the fire. The Queen, alerted by the ruckus, is overjoyed when she finds Rex alive and well, and is about to return the honour of being the Top Dog to him. However, Rex refuses as he values his love for Wanda more than his position of Top Dog. Thus, he leaves the position to Charlie, who, as a result of becoming Top Dog, is forced to marry Mitzi and move to America while Rex continues to live at the palace with his new friends. Cast Production The Belgium nWave Pictures provided the production and animation for the film, with the distribution company Charades claiming worldwide rights to it. The film cost somewhere in the range of $20 million to make. Music Ramin Djawadi, who scored Ben Stassen's previous films such as Robinson Crusoe, Fly Me to the Moon and The House of Magic returned to score the film. This is the seventh collaboration between Stassen and Djawadi. Release This film was released on 3 April 2019 in France and Belgium. It is also expected to be released in 2019 in many more countries around the world, including China, the United Kingdom, Latin America, the United States and Russia. It will release on Uzbekistan on 22 June 2019, Scotland and Ireland on 28 June 2019 and in England and Wales on 5 July. Reception 'Critical Response' The Queen's Corgi Recieved negative revies By Critics From British, & Spain. Vairety Gave The Film a Positive Rewiew, Stated That “Animation is part of Apollo Film’s DNA and we’re proud to be trusted by one of Europe’s best animation studios.” The Guardian Gave The Film a Negative Review, Stating "Kesteloot and Stassen are too busy scrabbling for content - basically fine, largely indifferent, sometimes misjudged - to fill the gaps between the frenetic set pieces." Independent Gave The Film a Extreme Negative Review, Stating "Something deeply unpleasant, and in no way suitable for children." The Sun Gave The Film a Extreme Negative Rewiew, Wrote That "The Queen's Corgi may not be the worst animated movie ever made but there aren't enough cute dogs to disguise the fact that it's a pretty unimaginative story that will definitely not age well." 'Box Office' Though it received a wide release, The Film grossing $20 million Buget, & a $25 million Box Office. References "The Queen's Corgi (2019)". The Numbers. Retrieved June 15, 2019. "Lionsgate U.K. brings 'The Queen's Corgi' Back Home". June 11, 2018. Retrieved June 20, 2018. "Charades pre sells 'The Queen's Corgi' to key territories". February 12, 2018. Retrieved June 20, 2018. External links * *[https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/the_queens_corgi The Queen's Corgi] on Rotten Tomatoes Category:Belgian films Category:2019 films Category:Belgian animated films Category:Belgian children's films Category:Films about dogs Category:Films set in London Category:Films about Elizabeth II Category:Cultural depictions of Elizabeth II Category:Cultural depictions of Donald Trump Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:Films directed by Ben Stassen